ninja in knighton
by kaiawesomlymonsterous
Summary: kai wakes up in strange realm with knights will he be able to return home or will he be stuck in this realm forever can he help defeat ruina stone heart can he teach clay how to use his powers with fear of loosing control . SEQUAL TO ONI AND THE NINJA .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:discovery**

 **Macy's pov**

I hate royal meetings I thought to myself . Why do I have to do this kind of stuff every sunday . I groaned . I had to go with my mom and dad , the king and queen to attend a dinner with the mayor of waterten . While my friends were back at the fortrex I was stuck here .

I decided to excuse myself and wondered into town , as I passed by everyone one by one was bowing to me . It's not like I'm the king or queen . Yet still they treat me differently , it's so frustrating . While I was in town , the closer I got to the end of it I noticed someone in red clothing .

I looked closely but suddenly he or she collapse on the ground , running towards the figure , I noticed he was covered in blood , bruises and injuries very severe . He was barely conscious when I called out to the guards telling them to carry this strange boy whoever he was .

Xxxxx

It had been a day since I had found the boy . He still hadn't woken up . Mother and father let me keep him in one of the rooms at the castle . A doctor came checking up on him every now and again .

I had told the rest of the knights about my discovery , they too came checking up on him . Ava was busy searching up who he was and if he had any relations . Unfortunately no such luck .

I brought breakfast tray for and put it on the side table . I sighed a deep sigh . Clay and Aaron came in startling me .

''You scared me don't go creeping up on people'' macy almost yelled .

''Sorry macy '' clay and Aaron said in unison .

''Any luck '' said clay with sympathy .

''No '' macy replied with a frown crossing her arms which quickly turned into surprise when the boy started to mumble in his sleep .

He mumbled '' nya , Lloyd nooo'' as he said he shoot up sitting straight on the bed and groaned in pain.

As looked at us he immediately spoke .

Who are you where's nya'' he demanded


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: recovery**

 **So the last chapter was a tid bit short ok alot short but I'm trying my best you know and i'm only writing this not cause there have been complains of it being short in my previews story so just so you know I am trying also random dragon I will take your suggestion into account any other suggestions would be great to imrove my writing ok enough of that on with the story .**

 **Kai's pov**

''Who are you what you what'' I said rather coldly .

Observing my surroundings seemingly I was in a room , curtains you'd find in a castle . And I felt laying on a extremely soft bed . Along with me were two other people , a girl wearing a sparkly blue dress . while the other two were guys in armor of sorts which personally thought was ridiculous . It didn't change the fact that these people whoever they are could be evil much like Iron baron

'Easy calm down''the girl trying to calm him down which was actually working .

We're not gonna hurt'' the one in the blue trying to help the situation .

''Yeah without macy here finding you, you probably would have died a few minutes later ' the one in green slithly cocky .

''Where am I and what have you done with my sister ' I said a little less demanding but still had the same fierce look .

''We only found you in the forest with no one else but at least now we know you have a family'' the one in the blue responding to my question .

Maybe we can contact your family or friends '' the girl suggested looking at the blue one .

I started to feel more at ease feeling I could trust them .

''Thank you you probably wanna know who I am though I'm kai '' trying to sit up straight though having trouble .

Please to meet you I'm clay morington ,this is Aaron fox in green and this is princess macy'' clay pointing to both macy and Aaron .

''Clay I've told you a hundred times not to call me princess '' macy irritated said and turned towards kai .

''Princess '' kai gave a surprised expression but it quickly turned to a scowl .

''I don't exactly trust princesses'' kai said rather coldly .

''What do against princesses did one DUMP YOU'' Aaron saying with a huge smirk on his face which earned him a light punch from clay .

''He probably has his reasons and will tell us when he is ready '' clay now facing kai , he felt a surge of energy bouncing off him but remained quiet he'd have to ask merlock later .

''Well however this princess was is certainly giving the rest of us a bad name '' macy scoffed even though she doesn't like being a princess she doesn't anyone hating princesses .

Kai stood up asked more like demanded '' m may I speak to the king '' he was polite only because there was a princess in the room other whys he wouldn't have wasted a single second and rushed off to find nya and the others . He was still a little hazy not quiet remembering what happened in ninjago before he came here .

They led me to a large room with huge doors , while we were in the hall I noticed several other rooms . Training room , the kitchen , macy's room and others I didn't what for . However once we reached the doors they opened revealing a king and queen sitting on beautiful thrones

I bowed wanting to show respect and trying to earn their trust , who knows if they are wise rulers or slavery kind of rulers .

''Hello '' said the king with a completely neutral face expression

 **And done also note I won't be able to update for next two or three weeks you know school test projects boring so I figured I would at least give this chapter to you all review pls and tata**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Ok new chapter I know I said I won't be posting more chapters but I'm just practising for the test tomorrow english anyway enjoy**

 **Kai's pov:**

''Your majesty '' I bowed as politely as I could though it proved to be difficult with the pain in my leg , arm and chest surprisingly I was still alive . I could barely stand properly but didn't want to show any kind of vulnerability especially not in front of a king .

''Who are you'' The king asked kindly .

He seemed nice enough though I don't think I should tell them about my powers not yet . Or that Im not from here .

''Kai'' I responded .

''Do you know where you are'' he asked wanting to know if I knew at least that .

''No'' my response was rather disappointing .

''Apologies for speaking out of turn but macy found him in the forest extremely wounded , he could very well have a concussion or something of the sorts'' clay interupted

''What if merlock can help '' macy suggested .

'Yes wonderful idea pumkin'' the king said with a smile .

''Daad I told you not to call me that in front of people '' macy annoyed turning towards me as I chuckled at the statement .

''What's so funny '' she asked clearly annoyed .

Nothing but who is merlock . I asked confused and concerned.

 **In ninjago**

All the ninja were mourning but Lloyd and nya most of all at the loss of their friend and brother . Even though all the ninja had disappeared into the realm of oni and the dragon , nya felt she had to be strong for Lloyd . And both nya and Lloyd weren't mourning as much as the others of zane's death but this was kai her brother who had raised her . He was Lloyd's best friend . Both sitting on the deck of the bounty . Jay started to walk towards nya but felt a hand on his shoulder .

''They just need to be alone right '' cole calmly said. Jay nodded and went inside along with zane and cole .

Nya and Lloyd were actually sitting next to each other in complete silence both in deep thought .Until one of the broke the silence .

'' this is all my fault '' Lloyd said still looking into the city .

''No it isn't , you had no choice '' nya said putting her hands on her hips though you could still see the tears in her eyes her face turning towards Lloyd .

''Of course it's my fault , we could have found another way they're is always another way '' Lloyd snapped not able to hold back his tears any longer .

''I killed him , I'm a monster '' Lloyd sobbed .

''You are not a monster , Kai would want us to keep fighting '' nya still in tears .

''For what's the point if we can't even save our own '' Lloyd enraged at what nya was saying .

Everything truly did seem lost , first zane , then garmadon , then , all four of the , mistake and now kai . The world was cruel but there is always something to fight for . hope .

''He never gave up '' nya remembered looking down at her feet . She sighed .

''What'' Lloyd asked .

 **nya speaking**

Back when our parents were abducted we were told they were dead , so we were left to fend for ourselves . Because we couldn't forge weapons yet cause I was 3 and kai was five . Kai decided he could earn money by doing small tasks for the farmers like picking out weeds or watering the fields . I always said he should let me help . But he always used to say I'm too little and I could help when I'm older . I stopped to take my breath . Lloyd looked at me with wide eyes .

He did everything on his own '' Lloyd said not believing even kai could pull it off at such a young age . Nya nodded .'' He let me help sometimes . ''

At night after putting me to sleep , he snuck out and did tasks during night time . Sometimes I found out and told him to not push himself too hard but he had you know . And the worse part if he did a mistake , the farmers would punish . He often came home with bruises on his face and injuries . Though he'd always make up excuses .

One time he was so bruised his arm was bleeding . But he never showed any vulnerability never , kept hoping the next day would be better . Everything he did was for me . Even when I gave up hope of ever finding out what happened to our parents he never gave up and stood his ground .

''And here I'm feeling sorry for myself'' Lloyd realised how good he had it as a kid , his mother leaving with food and shelter not to fend for himself unlike kai .

You all wonder why kai has a temper its because he keeps all his emotions bottled up and when he keep them any longer he unleash them as anger and frustration .

''But he couldn't have asked one of us for comfort '' Lloyd really confused

''I don't know but now who knows if the team will stay together ''

''Your right Lloyd what's the point I'm gonna quit '' nya getting up .

''What '' Lloyd dumbfounded '' you can't just quit you said yourself kai would what us to keep fighting '' Lloyd coming to realisation .

''Pls at least think about it '' Lloyd said heading inside . nya noddēd staying at the deck of the bounty .

 **In knighton**

Merlock is a wizard , he can help you come . They led me outside .

All for of them headed outside of the palace . Nothing was like kai remembered everything was high tech much like ninjago reboot era .

''It's safe to say I'm not in ninjago any more'' kai thought looking at the place he was brought and thinking of to get back . who knows what's happening in ninjago right now .

 **Unknown pov**

Well that boy isn't anyone ordinary perhaps I can use him to my advantage just need to be patient .

 **Ok done cliff hanger sorry not sorry pls review follow or** **favourite so who is this mysterious person in the end .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: meeting the knights**

 **I'm back with chapter 4 hope you enjoy and pls review**

 **Kai's pov**

As they were leading me outside and into the garden , I noticed we were heading towards a machine or rolling tower or whatever it was I was about to find out and I had a feeling these three weren't the only Knights .

 **Macy's pov**

We reached in front of the fortrex , though by the look on kai's face he had no idea what it was . Whatever happened to him must be really awful . I don't think I could ever stand losing my family and friends .

av''We're here '' clay announced .

''Where is here '' kai asked a bit self conscious , I get it .

''The fortrex due '' Aaron confused at to who doesn't know about the fortrex . My thoughts exactly . It's save to save he's not from around here . Let's just hope merlock can help as the fortrex door opened revealing Ava .

''So this is the guy you guys were talking about '' she said nonchalantly .

''Who's she '' kai asked curiously as Robin came out .

''Are you her boyfriend'' kai questioned earning shocked looks from the knights and robin and Ava .

''What'' they said in unison .

Girlfriend I'm too young to have a boyfriend : Ava

she's not my girlfriend , I don't even have a girlfriend :Robin

We're just friends : unison

''Sorry '' is all kai said .

 **Clay's pov**

After the whole misunderstanding with robin and ava , we led him inside where Axl was eating a sandwich while Lance was lounging around drinking a soda in the control room . And merlock was being merlock . All three looked up when we came into the room .

Along with kai .

''What are you looking at'' merlock offended .

''Sorry , it's just of all the strange things I've seen you're one of the top ten . '' he said looking away after staring at merlock since we came in .

 **Merlock's pov**

Since they came in the boy they brought in with them was constantly staring at me , how rude but I'm use to it by now still it didn't help . He looked like he just came out of a burning building only 10 times worse . I also noticed Ava and robin were blushing like mad .

''So you are the boy macy found '' I said

''Yes , you must be merlock'' he questioned not showing any kind of emotion . Though I could tell he was in pain , it was clear he did not fully trust us .

''What is your name '' I asked calmly making sure not to frighten the boy .

''Kai sir '' He said his expresion completely neutral but polite though I sense strong aura around him .

''Nice to meet you kai ''Axl said cheerfully eating a sandwhich .

''Pleased to meet you I'm Lance richmend but you must already know that '' Lance said cockily with overconfident attitude .

''No I don't ' Kai said completely oblivious to the reaction he was gonna get from lance.

''How dare you ''lance completely outraged .

''What did I say '' kai asked confused

 **macy's pov**

I facepalmed , off course lance would be upset that someone didn't know him , it was his biggest fear after all .

"'Don't mind him'' I reassured kai '' but you need to tell us your story or we won't be able to help you '' I said

''He sighed alright just don't freak out ''

It began….

 **And done**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

 **Hey i am back with another chapter somehow managing another chapter even with 10 home works and no I'm not exaggerating anyway thank all so much for the great reviews enjoy .**

 **Kai pov**

It started when we were rebuilding the city ; you'd think by now we were used to the unexpected . Earning a confused look by the knights and merlock , I continued . Something happened . Our realm was attacked . My friends and I fought back leaving the city in ruins once again . Purposely leaving out the fact about the oni and unintentionally causing the destruction . As well as my powers . I wasn't ready to tell the about that yet . But during our assault I thought I was done for . Though we saved everyone . Then I wake in a room seeing you guys , I honestly have no idea how I got here .

''Wait wait wait '' Aaron interrupted holding his hands up , signaling to stop .'' your from another realm'' he said dumbfounded looking like a shocked monkey who had just been tased .

''I know it's hard to swallow but it's the truth and it's not the first time '' I said nervously . Looking at the ground unable to meet their gaze . Thinking if they would help him or not after finding out or will they be able to help him , he had no idea .

When I finally got enough courage to look up I was met with wide eyes staring at me . I chuckled nervously waiting for one of them to speak . It wasn't the best time to be cocky .Then merlock cleared his throat .

''Well then hum if that is indeed the case then I suppose I might be able to create a portal but it will take some time '' he said nervously his eyes twitched if holograms could even do that . Something was off , like they're not telling me .

''But in the meantime you should rest you will be no good to your friends dead '' He said sternly almost like he could read my mind to find a way myself . I nodded obediently no point in arguing and I was too weak to anyway . I followed Lance to a room he left me to sleep . As soon as I layed down drifting of to sleep .

Xxx

 **In the control room**

 **Macy's pov**

Clay had been pacing around the room since kai left . It's a wonder he didn't wear out the floor yet . I was worried too , how could merlock help kai . Finally I couldn't stand it anymore .

''Merlock are you going to tell how your gonna get kai home or not '' I demanded frustratingly tapping my foot .

Merlock sighed '' unfortunately I cannot but you can '' he said pointing his staff at clay .

''Me but my powers go out of control are you sure'' clay said clearly panicked .

Merlock nodded .

''I need some time to think about it '' is all he said before leaving .

Here we go again is what I thought .

Xxx

Unbeknown to us there was someone else also interest in kai and even clay

''Not long now my plan will be set in motion '' unknown figure cackled while spying and looking through kai's room .

 **And done pls review sorry its short but i wanted to post something but I've been busy with school and won't be posting anything next weekend also I've decided kai's journey will be a seperate story and once he gets back to ninjago will be the trequel to this story more about it in the next chapter sorry again pls review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Three weeks later**

 **No one's pov**

It had been three weeks since kai showed up out of the blue .But it seemed as he was adjusting well , though he has not fully healed he's been training with the knights for a week now . They still didn't tell kai they can't send him back . For all he knows they've been working on a way back for him . However he has yet to tell them about his powers . Still thinking in this time it's the medieval era where people thought powers like his are witchcraft .

But kai was getting reckless and impatient . He'd destroy every holographic monster and burn every training dummy there was . It was days like this that merlock would be pacing in the control room, while clay would throw a temper tantrum . He still has a bit of anger from his time as the gray knight .

Macy was getting worried really worried , she never saw clay this angry , and even though she hasn't known kai for long she could tell he was just as angry as clay maybe more though both tried to hide it but failed .

Kai's pov :

It's been weeks and they still haven't figured out how to get me back . I can't help but wonder are they stalling , do they even have a clue to what to do or are they simply leading me on .

''I need a sparring partner these dummies aren't much of a challenge '' I said rather bitterly but trying to withhold my irritation .

''Alright I'll take you on '' Clay said equally irritated and angry . Needing someone to take his anger out on .

Macy's pov :

Kai and clay decided to spar not just because both were extreamly skilled fighters but both wanted to take their anger out on somebody I was afraid clay might turn into the gray knight and who knows what kai's capable of .I just hope neither of them would kill the other . They got into fighting stances . They started if either one of them dies I'm gonna kill both of them .

Unknown pov :

Mistress the everything is going according to your plan

''perfect'' ''Now all we need are the boys ''she laughed evilly .

 **And done sorry its short but I've been busy with family school and bullies I don't know how i lasted this long being it the same class as the girl whose been bulling me for three years ha anyway can anyone guess who this mystery women is pls review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Ok so back with another chapter hope it was worth the wait enjoy**

 **Aaron's pov :**

Kai and clay both took fighting stances , I thought clay would attack first but it was kai . Kai landed the first blow hitting clay on the side but clay quickly recovered and hit kai in the stomach .It seemed neither of them were going to give up and that's what worries me . Kai had managed to tackle clay but clay got him off balance however kai quickly did a backflip and kicked clay into a tree . Clay got back up and now both weren't even using katanas anymore instead it was a fight of punching and kicking . I noticed macy increasing turning pale I'd say the same about myself worried that clay might do something he'll regret and wondered if they should take action or not. Both weren't holding back taking their anger out on each other . Not one of them showed any kind of mercy towards each other .

Kai had managed to hit clay in the jaw which left clay open . Kai had thrown clay off the training ground but clay recovered though now had a bloody nose . Clay punched kai in the face which I know youled kai having a black eye . Clay was about to land another blow but was held back by macy and I . While Axl and Lance were holding back kai . We decided to intervene , this had gone way too far . Their friendly spare had turned into a death match .

''That's enough '' macy shouted standing in between clay and kai . I've never seen macy that angry not even when she had to wear her princess dress and that's saying something .

''You both need to cool off '' macy continued '' I know you're worried about your friends and family kai '' She said hoping he knew he understood . ''And I know you hate lying clay'' she sighed .

''It's time you know the truth kai '' she said in defeat . We all looked at her with shocked expressions on our faces .

''Are you sure that's a good idea , I mean you might take it a little hard '' Lance asked actually concerned . I have to admit he's become more responsible since we fought the colouses .

''It's better than giving someone false hope '' macy said firmly . Lance was taken back at this , he was only trying to help . No matter how annoying he is he still caring and has grown to care for his fellow knights I thought . Macy might have been a bit harsh in my opinion but either way we had to tell kai the truth .

''This way merlock will explain everything '' she led the way inside the fortrex .

Xxx

 **Inside the fortrex**

Merlock was thinking on when to tell kai .

''Ava dear I'm thinking of the right time to explain to kai'' he said his voice sounding nervous .

''That time might be sooner than you think '' she said motioning the knights coming back to the fortrex .

''You never should have lied to him'' Ava said slightly irritated giving merlock one of her famous stares .

''I didn't lie I just didn't tell him the the entire truth'' Merlock tried to defend himself but failed .

''Uh hu sure '' she said turning her face back to the computer .

''Merlock you have to tell kai the truth'' macy burst in almost giving merlock a heart attack if holograms could get heart attacks . Ava looked at merlock , her expression said I told you so . Merlock glared at her before looking back at the knights .

Merlock sighed '' I am sorry kai but I cannot cast the spell to return you home '' he said guiltily . To say kai was shocked was no description at all , while clay simply huffed .

''However clay can '' that got everyone's attention all yelling ''what''

Everyone looked at clay .'' you can '' kai asked with hope shining in his eyes at the fact of seeing his family his sister again . But clay only looked down at his feet '' no I can't control my powers I don't know how to use them '' he said looking at kai apologetically . '' only a physical person with powers can teach me and I'm the only one left '' he finished turning away from kai not wanting to meet his disappointing gaze .

''Sorry to burst your party but monsters are attacking the village of armwell '' Ava exclaimed .

''That's where my parents are'' Lance practically yelled worriedly .

''Set the coordinates '' clay ordered . ''Gear up looks like another battle has begun '' he said .

Kai wondered if clay needed someone with powers to teach him maybe he can if it's the only way to get home then so be it .

 **And done hope it was long enough here's a sneak peek to when kai gets home enjoy**

''It can't be it must be an imposter '' Lloyd yelled

''Didn't you guys say he was dead '' morro asked confused

''He is either he's a ghost or a fake I watched him die at my hand '' Lloyd said the last part quietly .

Thunder roared , the rain was coming down fast nya in tears the rest had angry expression who could play such a cruel joke at them while kai was looking straight at morro hatred in his eyes .

 **Done muhaha I'm evil pls review and tell me what you thought of the sneak peek .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **I'm back thank you all so much for the great reviews and I hope each chapter is better than the last enjoy .**

 **Lance's pov**

Everyone armed up for battle personally I was annoyed , it's only been a month since we defeated monstrux and here we are fighting monsters yet again . However since becoming a knight my fellow knights and I have become good friends . So it would only be right to be concerned of my friend's health as I say '' you can't go '' referring to clay and kai .

Clay turned towards me , had irritated expression and said '' and why not '' he said rather harshly at which I was taken back . But to my relief Axl came to my aid .

''He has a point both you and kai are injured you'll only slow us down '' Axl intervened trying to ease the situation to which I was thankful , I had to thank him later .

''So we can take care of ourselves '' clay said irritated .

''Axl is right the two of you will stay in the fortrex '' merlock said sternly . Both clay and kai groaned but nodded .

As the the knights took off clay and kai stayed behind .

Xxx

In town the knights seemed to be fighting crystal monsters and those monsters were winning the knights had their backs against a wall metaphorically . Yet the the monsters were the least of their shock . They were pulling a crystal made vehicle while the person riding it was revealed to be **Rauina** the knights shouted in unison .

''mom '' clay said in shock .''

''That's your mother '' Kai said dumbfounded

" ha ava we need help out here '' Macy said .

''I can't download nexo powers , your on your own for now '' Ava replied .

''They need my help I'm going '' Clay said while gearing up .

''I'm coming with you '' kai said to which clay nodded .

''What no you can't go '' Robin was practically yelling but was too late as both ruffians were already out of the fortrex .

While getting to the location of the monsters . Kai was debating in his head whether he should reveal his powers or not . He didn't have much time to think about it as they had rreached their destination .

Once they arrived kai saw a monster heading straight for macy imagining that being his sister without think shooting fire towards the monster . At which the monster completely evaporated . Everyone was shocked to say the least , even the the monsters seemed to be retreating . There's no going back now Kai thought as he turned towards the shocked knights that had the faces of the shocked monkey .

While clay clay watched his mother go a smirk forming on her lips .

'''We'll meet again fire boy but the next time you'll serve me '' Ruina thought and laughed maniacally .

 **And done sorry for the late update but yeah review pls**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **I'm back sorry for the chapters being so short but I promise you they will be longer**

 **Also I've noticed some of you don't watch nexo knights or aren't fininshed with the show so you don't know everything I'll be writing a short recap then starting the next chapter just a heads up enjoy**

 **RECAP**

 **The story starts of as monstrux returns as a cloud who has the the power to bring stones to life . During this this time clay gets hit and is slowly turning to stone . Once he does merlock reveals that aaron will be in charge till they get clay back to normal also jestro's evil again . Monstrux then brings ruina stone heart to life but evil . Clay is wakes up but is still stone and he's more angrier . But because he thinks he is a danger to his friends he forces macy to turn him into a statue using nexo powers . It is revealed that ruina is clay's mother and merlock is his uncle and clay has magic powers . Though they defeated monstrux in the form of a colouses ruina escapes . So i hope it's good enough also I left some things out cause I didn't think they were important here's the new chapter.**

 **No one's pov**

As Ruina returned from her little attack on the village only to investigate if the rumors of a boy found in the forest were true . Thinking that he might be stronger then she , if she could get him on her side then Knightonia was as good as hers . She returned to her home to her crystal home deep with in the forest . She walked in through the main door ignoring monstrux looking at her expectedly .

'' how did it go '' he asked '' did you find the kid '' he said trying to get her attention .

''Hey I'm talking to you '' he said clearly irritated .

''Will you shut your mouth for single minute so I can think '' she yelled equally if not even more so irritated shooting him a viscious glare .

That had shut him up and he remained quiet .The boy won't come willingly she had to kidnap him somehow and if he still refuses to join her her thén comes then she'll make him a deal one that he will simply not could not refuse .It's only a matter of time . She laughed maniacally .

Xxxx

''How did you do that you have powers '' Axl stuttered '' I did not see that coming ''

Kai laughed nervously wondering if they would help him now after finding out or simply reject him . But before he could say anything macy beat him to it .

''That was awesome '' macy exclaimed enthusiastically .

''So cool '' Lance said .

''How did you do that" clay questioned .

Kai looked down at his feet and suddenly found the floor very interesting .Avoiding their intense stares . However when he finally built up enough courage to meet their gaze he was met with confused expressions .

''I know '' he said in defeat for there was no getting out of this one . He had to tell them everything .

''I have powers '' he said . He continued before anyone could interrupt '' And I think I can help you control your powers '' he gestured to clay .

''Really '' clay said hope shining in his eyes .

''If clay can learn how to use his powers than will finally be able to defeat ruina '' Aaron exclaimed to which he earned a glare from clay .

''And you'll be able to to get me home'' Kai said hopefully .

'' Yeah I will '' clay thought a determined look on his face .

''Let the training begin'' a mischievous grin spread on kai's face .

 **And so what do you think also I'm gonna be mean if I don't get reviews I won't update so pls review tata**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Ok so a lot of you have been saying the chapters are short and so is the story but I'm trying ok and again this is my last warning no review no update so pls review .**

 **With the knights**

Instead of the usual holographic training room kai decided it best to train in an actual environment . Kai prefered physical rather than virtual . And though the knights assumed it would easy since kai never wore armor uplifting it's weight but boy were they wrong .

''Alright we'll start withe basic , I didn't have a lot but a I made with what I could '' Kai explained .

He went to press a button that caused an obstacle course to appear . It was similar to the training course back home however slightly different . It was more high tech to match the era of this realm , testing in agility , speed and strenght .

While the knights stared in aww kai began his instructions '' finish the course before the timer runs out then we'll see if your ready '' he said quoting master wu . Clay smirked thinking after all the training he'd been through it would easy as pie .

''Begin '' kai commanded setting the timer a huge grin spread on his face . Clay began , over the planck however did not dodged the sword and went flying across the training grounds .

They all watched clay fly across the training ground who landed hard on his back . Each one of them thinking the exact same thing '' that has gotta hurt ouch !'' .

''Again you will not stop until either you've finished the course or I say so '' Kai said firmly . He had no expression on his face , only seriousness of the situation . Though he tried to hide it everyone could see he was getting desperate to go home , afraid he might never return .

Clay grumbled but tried again .

''He's gonna strain himself by night fall'' Lance commented .

''Hey where's macy '' Aaron questioned .

 **Ok this will be my last update until 19th march even then I don't know when I'll be updating again sorry but pls review or no update .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Kaisawesomelymonstrous or ks:** heyyyy l'am back

 **Readers :** throw tomatoes and pitch forks

 **Ks: yikees** you have every right to be angry but i've been studying and not that there won't be any new chapters next month again sorry but school

 **Kai:** yeah right you've been reading young justice fanfic

 **Ks :** haaha guilty review pls

 **With macy**

While kai trained clay macy was summoned to the castle by her father unbeknown to her for what reason . She walked down the castle hall towards the throne room , passing by portraits of the kings , queens , princes and princesses before her father and though she is to rule knighton on day she must protect it first . Two guards stood in front of the doors to the throne room . The two guards bowed and let me in to which I rolled my eyes . I hated being treated differently .

As I entered the throne room , the atmosphere had suddenly become very tense as if anyone would try to break the silence it would trigger the doomsday clock .. Noticing my parents looking serious it may not sound alarming but if I know my parents then its an indication that something is wrong very wrong .

'Mom '' I started watching their expressions carefully ''dad what's going on'' I questioned .

They didn't meet my gaze instead turned to one another for confirmation .

My mother turned towards me a worried and nervous expression on her face as she spoke '' macy kai's arrival here was no accident '''

I felt myself frowning at her comment ''what do you mean ''

She sighed ' you should sit down your father and I have some explaining to do '' was all she said .

 **So what do you think hate love it comment and plss review it makes me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey guys am back**

 **You; throws pitch forks knifes and light torches**

 **Me; ducks , yikes i know i know its been a few months but its not my fault ok maybe it is partially my fault cause i couldn't think of what to write writers block but second wasn't working for months so i couldn't upload but it gave me the time to write so yeah anywho enjoy**

 **Meanwhile in ninjago ;**

Nya stood in front of kai's statue silently crying but with a determined expression on her face . I miss you brother . But don't worry you're sacrifice will not be in vain . Nya thought . She was ready to walk back to the monastery but as she turned around . She was met with flaming red hair and green eyes all which belonged to chen's daughter . Skylor . '' You miss him don't you '' Skylor asked more like a statement than a question . Nya looked at her with an expression that said don't you . Skylor sighed .

 **Skylor's pov**

Nya was taking losing kai not well at all . Losing someone you care about was hard enough but for nya kai was more than that . Kai basically raised nya since she was three and it probably wasn't easy . Unlike Jay , Kai and Nya were never adopted . They didn't even have one parent like Cole . They weren't even left at bordding school like Lloyd which at the very least had food and shelter . Not only did Kai had to earn a living for himself but also Nya . I'm not judging Ray and Maya or anything just pointing out that Kai meant everything to Nya and now she's just so broken .

''He was human '' Nya spoke .

I looked at her with questionable face . What did she mean by that . It sounded like a movie dialogue .

''No matter what he said he was always just human who could have easily gotten himself killed plenty of other times and I just didn't realise it '' she said tears started to form in her eyes . I stared at her eyes widen in shock . I never knew she felt that way .

''And you know what the worst part is '' her voice snapping me out of my thoughts .

''The worst part is that he's always done it for me for his family . Even before becoming a ninja '' she was full blown crying by the time she finished .

I got close to her and hugged her like a sister would . Trying to console her as best as I could . After a while she calmed down and gave me a small smile .

''How do you feel now '' I asked . I hoped she wouldn't cry again .

''Better thank you Skylor your good friend '' She smiled a warm hearted smile .

''Well you are a fellow ninja and who else is gonna look after you now that kai's gone , I'll bet since you guys moved to the monastery . You've picked up more than your fair share of socks '' I said trying to make her laugh and it worked . She let out laugh .I started to laugh along side her .

We stayed like that for a few minutes until Nya's phone rang .

 **Nya's pov**

I checked on the dialer to see who was calling me at this time . It seemed to be my mother . **I've been so busy feeling sorry for myself . I didn't even consider how my parents must be feeling .** I received the call only to be met with my mother's concerned voice .

Maya '' how are you Nya ''

Nya '' I'am fine mom ''

Maya '' sweety your father and I have something important to tell you and it can't be said on the phone . Can you come down to the blacksmith shop .''

I was curious because as far as I could tell my parents have kept a lot of secrets from Kai and me . This should be no different .

Nya '' yeah sure mom . I'll be right over ''

And the call ended . SKylor was looking at me with an expression that said what was that about . I shrugged .

Nya '' I've gotta go my parents need me ''

Skylor '' don't worry I'll just tell the ninja where you are okay ''

Nya ''thanks''

And she was off towards Incignia .

 **Lloyd's pov**

With everything that has happened everyone's been down in the dumps . And I don't blame them . After all when we lost Zane everyone went their separate ways . Though Zane rebuilt himself . We all got a glimpse of what would happen if one of us died . But Kai wasn't made of metal and there's no bringing him back . But I WON'T LET MY TEAM FALL APART . Kai wouldn't want that .

Maybe I make things a mess

And maybe you're right to have doubts in me

Maybe but nevertheless

If you could for once just trust me

Just this once let me come through for you

The way you want me to

Let me make you proud

Let me show you the best in me

Let me give you a reason to believe that i can stand tall

Sure I've made lots of mistakes

I know that I've disappointed you

Still though whatever it takes

I'm gonna fix it just watch me

Just you wait I'm gonna make it up to you

If it's the last thing I do

I will make you proud

I will make you have faith in me

I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past

I will save the day

I will come back triumphantly

Cause i longed for that look of surprise when you see your younger brother rising at last

The pride in your eyes when you see your younger brother rising at last

I will make you proud

I sang quietly to myself . But right now my friends need me . I'm not the only one that is grieving .

I walked through the front of the monastry everyone looked glum as usual for the past week . I NEEDED TO STOP THEM . I moping wouldn't get any of us anywhere .

''Guys you need to stop feeling sorry for your selves and start being ninjas again ''

''What's the point did you see Nya she's miserable '' Jay yelled in frustration .

'' Kai didn't die saving ninjago so we could wallow in self pity , he died so we could live to fight another day '' I yelled back

They all looked down obviously feeling ashamed .

''Lloyd is correct '' master Wu interrupted .

''You must not let Kai's sacrifice be in vain , and to get your mind off things I received a call informing me of disturbance in stix . It will be good for all of you '' He finished .

''But what about Nya '' Jay just had to question .

''She's busy with her parents '' Wu responded before leaving .

I just hoped things would get better even though they could never be the same .

Little did they know they were about to come across old enemies , secrets were to be unraveled and both macy and nya were about to learn disturbing revelations .

 **So what you think pls review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 **Well it seems no matter how long i make the chapters i still don't get reviews now thats just sad tell you what i'll be making pre written chapters and post them when i get at least five reviews for each chapter and don't forget every review counts because how else will i improve enjoy**

 **With kai**

It was the third time clay tried to do the training course but failed . Similarly the rest of the knights decided to also try the course to give Clay some encouragement . Unfortunately they failed miserably at both ends .

Kai ran his hand through his hair . Sighing and said '' We've got a long way to '' . He tossed staffs to all of them .

 **Let's get down to business to defeat the goons**

He completed the training course in five seconds . Leaving the knights in awe . They tried to copy him but failed miserably .

 **Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons**

 **Your the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through**

 **Mr I'll make man out of you**

 **Tranquil as a forest but on fire with in**

 **Once you find your center you are sure to win**

 **Your spineless pale pathetic lot**

 **And you haven't got a clue**

 **Somehow I'll make a man out of you**

 **Axl** ; **I'm never gonna catch my breath**

 **Aaron;** **say goodbye to those who knew me**

 **Lance;** **boy was a fool in school for cutting gym**

 **Robin;** **this guy's got them scared to death**

 **Clay;** **hope he doesn't see right through me**

 **Ava ;** **NOW I really wish that I knew how to swim**

 **BE A MAN**

 **We must be swift as the coursing river**

 **BE A MAN**

 **With all the force of a great typhoon**

 **BE A MAN**

 **With all the strength of the raging fire mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

Kai signed a heavy sighed . It was almost the end of the day and they still haven't completed the course . They're knights this should've been easier for them then us . And so far none of them completed it yet . Sure only Clay really needs to learn but it wouldn't hurt for the rest of them to push in some effort . Lance is probably the laziest out of all of them .

 **Time is racing towards us till the monsters arrive**

 **Heed my every order and you might survive**

 **Your unsuited for the rage of war so pack up go home your through how could I make a man out of you**

I gestured them to take a break . While I was thinking of a new approach on teaching them spinjitzu . Thinking back to when sensei Wu taught me . When I first became a ninja . Of course the only reason I became a ninja was to save nya . Taking into account the time we went back in time through the mega weapon . I was pathetic .I recall Zane saying something about kidnapping Nya . OF COURSE . Motivation . Clay needs motivation . And the rest need inspiration .

And I know just where to get both . With a plan in mind Kai headed towards the palace to find both their motivation and inspiration . Kai had one of his mischievous grins plastered on his face .

 **With the ninja**

 **Oh I'm gonna go with Jay's pov**

As we headed to stix I couldn't help but feel the emptiness of a certain fire ninja . It just goes to show the risks we take every day . They never feel real until someone actually gets hurt . I wish Nya was here . She can make any rainy day sunny again . No stop being so selfish she just lost her brother . The least you can do is give her some space .

Plus with the way things have been it's no wonder everyone's in a sour mood . I just wish there was something to distract us from all this sulking mood .

And it's not just me . Cole hasn't eaten cake since Kai . Zane doesn't talk to anyone besides pixel . And Lloyd is simply a walking ball of anger like a ticking bomb ready to go off at any moment . I haven't spoken to anyone except Nya . Lets just hope we find something in Stix .

''Alright team I know we've been at each other's throats for the last two months but we're team just smaller '' Lloyd started trying boost our enthusiasm .

We all looked at Lloyd like he hit his head on something hard really hard .

''Really Lloyd you saw how much of a mess we were after Zane , then all of us and then ME '' Cole almost yelled .

''But we all came back'' Cole continued seemingly calm .

''But that's not going to happen this time , Kai's not coming back '' He said the last part quietly .

''I know you think I don't miss him I do but we can't go back , all we can do is try to move on and keep moving forward it's what Kai would want '' Lloyd encouraged .

The determined looks on all of our faces showed that he got through to us .

As we parked the bounty and headed into the village of stix . The place looked better since the last time we were here . Course it helps that no ghost were trying to release a realm there this time .

People were fishing , markets were laid out and kids were playing in the streets . It really seemed like everything had turned out all right . A shadow brushed past me like the wind . Almost everything .

The shadow gave off a glowing green aura . As it turned towards an alley .

''Guys over here '' I yelled getting everyone's attention . We cornered whoever it was at the end of the alley . Who we saw was someone we expected to be long dead . Morro . I wondered what was with people we think are dead coming back from the dead . It's insane .

'Uh hi I'm back miss me '' He said a bit too cockily if you ask me . Oh this was going to be a long day .

 **With Nya .**

I got to my parents blacksmith shop . Upon arriving I noticed both of my parents were expecting me . Something was definitely off . They looked nervous for one my mother was playing with her hair . Which was already unusual of her because she's mostly calm even when Kai burst into their work place during hand of time . It could only mean one thing . Whatever they were about to tell me was a life changing decision . Well we're about to find out .

''Nya dear it's so good to see my how you've grown'' my mother smiled but I could tell she was just trying to hide her anxiety .

''How we wish you could live with us instead '' my father said solemnly .

''Mom , dad I've visited you every week since you know anyway I know you called me here for a reason . So what is it.'' I asked

They looked at each other and sighed .

''Nya dear do you remember when Garmadon used his colossus and destroyed several buildings , after they were destroyed . We found something . Almost everyone made it out alive ,however we found a girl about a year and a half younger than you and she lost her parents .'' My mother explained

I could see where this was going and was not ready for this .

''We took her in and asked her if she wanted to stay and after a few weeks she agreed . We were going to tell you but after what happened to your brother we waited but I think it's time you meet her . And before you say it no we are not replacing Kai , but this girl needs a home and you need to be a big sister . She needs a family .

I nodded still processing everything that I just heard .

''You can come out now '' she called out inside . But who I saw was the last person I was expecting to see . Harumi

 **Tun tun ta so alot happened this chapter hue well tell me what you thing and if there is anything I SHOULD IMPROVE OR AND SUGGESTION KAY PLS REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **New chapter pls review comment leave suggestions and stuff yeah ok enjoy also since I'm adding disney songs best suited for specific moments tell me which ones i should include kay kay**

 **IN NINJAGO WITH THE NINJA**

 **Cole's pov**

We arrived at the bounty with morro even though he was cuffed in vengestone there was still a chance he could be planning something I wasn't about to let my guard down . Lloyd was glaring daggers behind Morro's back and I think he knows because he gave off an annoyed sign .

Master Wu was standing on the porch waiting for us along with Misako . Both had shocked expressions written on their faces once they noticed Morro however Master Wu was probably the only one pleased to see him .

''Morro '' Wu exclaimed

''Master Wu it is nice to see you again'' He said with a genuine smile.

''And I you however I must ask how you came to be here and if you're a friend or foe'' Master Wu eyed Morro suspisciously .

''I am a friend and I'd like to take that offer you gave me about becoming a ninja if thats ok with you '' Morro asked in all seriousness .

''WHAT '' all the ninja yelled minus Nya in unison . Morro gave off an annoyed sign again . I'm pretty sure even though master Wu has allowed him to stay he doesn't trust us and the feelings are mutual .

'This is not up for debate '' Master Wu silenced us .

We all begrudgingly agreed .

 **Morro's pov**

Master Wu had left a few minutes ago and I was stuck awkwardly with the ninja . Really was this some kind of lesson he had planned because if it is I'm failing miserably . I laughed nervously . Trying to come up with a conversation .

''So , where are hothead and water lily '' I asked trying to sound cool however as soon as those words left my mouth all of the ninja's eyes were on me . They were glaring so intensively I almost shrunk benet their gaze . What did I say .

A loud thud could be heard from outside .'' Go away '' Nya yelled from outside . Never have I been so thankful to hear her voice . All of us rushed outside to see the commotion that was displayed . While everyone gasped at the scene before them but more importantly the person before them . I stood there confusion on my face . Gawking at them like an idiot .

''Harumi'' Lloyd barely whispered . Whose Harumi I thought . I looked back and forth between the ninja and the two new arrivals .

''Nya please listen to me , I know have done unforgivable things but want to show you to prove to that I've changed and all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself . I am not here to replace anyone I want to find my place in your family please . Give me a chance .'' Harumi pleaded to Nya . Although Nya had her back turned towards her .

I whispered into Zane's ears considering he was the calmest of them all ' what's going on ''

I believe Harumi never past away when the building collapsed , but I do not know what she would want with Nya .

''One chance '' Nya whispered '' one chance that's all your getting but don't even think for a second that I trust you '' . She had turned towards this Harumi girl who had let out a sign of relief .

''Nya what's going on '' Lloyd asked a bit hesitantly .

 **And done sorry if you were expecting more I JUST CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE RIGHT WORDS FOR THIS SCENE BUT DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT MACY DISCOVERS AS WELL AS KAI . ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SONGS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so am back i am so sorry ive been busy really busy but after this chapter i will not be able to post for a while it will be on hiatus and the only reason im writing this one is cause its my birthday so enjoy**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kai's pov;**

Kai stood before the palace gates and stared at it in awe . He had been there before but never really took the time to observe . If Nya was here she would say and I quote ' if you've seen one castle you've seen them all . I chuckled at that thought .

Lloyd and Zane would be the ones who would think through plans before rushing into things .Kai always acted without thinking . Thinking about his friends made him miss them . Especially Nya and Skylor . Kai was led through the palace by two squire bot guards towards the throne room . Kai stood in front of the doors to it . He was about to knock but just before he did . He overheard **' what do you mean it wasn't an accident ' Macy asked desperately , her voice giving away her worry . ' There has been a prophecy ' the Queen said although calmly it did nothing to ease the situation .** What's with prophecies can't something be done without it being foretold by someone . Geez it's like being trapped in one ridiculous fairytale .

'' **I know most people don't believe in the other realms besides Knighton . But they are real. Ever since Monstruxs has been imprisoned in his book form , a prophecy had been written that one day he would return . And in our time of need an elemental master of the Ninjago realm would come to our aid ''** **explained the king . '' So you're saying you knew Kai was gonna be here at some point '' the anger was evident in her voice .** I was supposed to crash here . **Macy signed ' what about getting him home '' she asked slightly calm . The Queen hesitated but eventually said ' we only told him that so he would help us . We have no idea how to get him home '' .** Macy sounded furious but I was no longer listening I'M NEVER GOING HOME .

 **ANDD THATS IT THATS ALL YOU GUYS ARE GETTING UNFORTUNATELY THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES ARE GOING ON HIATUS AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO HOPE U ENJOY AND PLS REVIEW .**


	16. important note

**Okay so ive gotten reviews saying u guys want me to continue the story don't worry i haven't given up on it but the next chapter is in progress probably will be out by next week however the chapter will not be weekly since i have to update two other stories as well this note is to let u readers know that it will be completed and one new story will also be published with quarantine i have more time to write so don't worry it won't be left incomplete till the next chapter .**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kai has returned heheh okay soo im going to try to update more i mean since we are quarantined and i dont have anything else to do but don't expect updates every week though also i have one new story in progress so yeah anyway on with the show**

 **Ninjago**

 **Skylor's pov :**

Skylor had just closed the noodle restaurant for the night . I remember when Kai first asked me to become a ninja . I wonder what would have happened had I agreed .

At the time I declined choosing to run the restaurant and getting a break from all elemental masters and such . Thinking back to that day how my life would have been different .Now I'm too late .

 **Skylor ;** **when I walk away what if i had spoke instead**

 **Why did I go on concealing the confusion i was feeling**

 **Flash back ;**

'' **You know your welcome to be a ninja ''kai offered**

'' **Thanks but no the restaurant isn't going to run itself''Skylor replied even that wasn't the whole reason .**

'' **well if you change your mind you'll always be welcome'' And with that he left to join the other ninja .**

 **End of flashback ;**

Now I'll never get to say all the things i should have said

Now there's no more love just ecos of life we should have led

Skylor remembers all the time they spent together . Kai came to her to confide in her about his fears of becoming like his parents . The reunion they shared after the defeat of Garmadon .

''If I could take that moment back''

If he were here beside me still I'd let him see inside my heart

Now he never will

 **With kai in Nighton**

 **Kai's pov ;**

Kai started to think about everyone and how he won't ever be able to see them again . Nya his sweet, brave and stubborn little sister . She was all grown up . Kai had broken his promise he made to her when they were kids . That he would never leave her . Childish promise but a promise nonetheless . One that was shattered . Kai was sad to know he'd never get to see nya get married .

Zane his weird and unique brother who saved everyone from the overlord the second time . We were all lost without him . Kai missed his nindroid brother .

Cole they're leader , calm brother . He was the rock that kept the team together . Kai could relate to him alot knowing what it's like having to be the strong one , to be there for the team .

Jay his funny and goofball of a brother who might even have become an in-law . Kai will never get to see him at his wedding, Jay will never get to ask for Kai's permission to marry Nya .

Lloyd the kid whose life got turned upside down by destiny , the kid who lost his whole childhood for the sake of Ninjago and the little brother Kai promised to protect .Unfortunately he's broken that promise as well .

Master Wu ever since Kai became a ninja ,he's been like a father figure , frankly Merlock reminds him of master Wu .

His parents , Kai finally found out what happened to them and why they left . He only recently got them back and now he'll never get to see them again . All that lost time and they'll never be able to make up for it .

And skylor what was the last thing he said to her

 **Kai ;** maybe if I gave her time

Maybe if I didn't go maybe things would somehow change

But Now I guess we'll never know

 **Skylor ;** If i could take that moment back

 **Kai;** If I could turn back time I would

 **Both ;** If we could make a brand new start

How I wish we could

 **Skylor ;** wish I could take it back

But now it's gone for good

 **Kai ;** wish I had that moment back

 **end of song**

 **Macy's pov ;**

'' Kai I'm sorry '' I said as take a step towards him, a bit hesitantly for fear of enraging him . Though I tried to sound as sincere as possible . There is much doubt whether he believed me or not . When he turned to face me , the frustration was clear on his face and so was sadness due to the recent revelation .

Yet not a trace of angre which is surprising at the very least considering what had happened a couple minutes prior . Instead of anger immense amount of disappointment was radiating off of him .

His shoulders slumped . A faith tear could be seen across his face . Overall he looked defeated.

'' There's nothing we can do about it now '' he said in a low ton . All hope that used to be in his eyes was gone , replaced with defeat . With that he walked away probably needing some time to himself .

I didn't blame him . I knew what he needed was space to himself . Macy realised Kai had accepted never returning home . But required time to process it all .

I admired his courage . And so left towards the throne room for a well deserved explanation . Little did I know Ruina was planning to attack yet were not ready .

 **And done well that took forever pls review it gives me motivation to continue the song is from tangled series if i could take that moment back again review your thoughts on the chapter .pl**


End file.
